


Two's Company, Three's a Good Time

by fsf99



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Married Couple, Married Sex, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/M/M, spicing up yo sex life with ya boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: Gray and Clair have spent their first year or so of marriage happily, but Clair wants to spice things up in the bedroom. Gray agrees, until he finds out just what she meant.





	Two's Company, Three's a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned for a friend of mine. I really enjoyed SoV, personally, and I loved a bunch of the characters, including these three. Lemme tell ya, I hear a lot of people didn't really like Clair, but I thought she was cute.
> 
> ...then again, I say that about most of the girls in Fire Emblem, so I'm probably not the best judge.

To say that the war for unification had been difficult would be a major understatement. In the years of strife and conflict between the former nations of Rigel and Zofia, thousands of lives were lost and more were upended, driven from their homes and forced to start anew. The tyranny of Rigel against Zofia, along with the tragic usurping of Zofia’s rule, culminated into a struggle that, in the end, unified the two nations under one banner, creating the great nation of Valentia.

Gray had been there when it happened. Hailing from the small and humble Ram Village, in the south of former Zofia, he had followed his friend, Alm, out of the village once a man known as Lukas came and conscripted them into the Deliverance, an army fighting for the freedom of Zofia against Rigel. He was there when Alm led them into battle, soon being promoted to the leader of the entire Deliverance movement. It was his courage and planning that led the revolutionary forces straight to Rudolf’s doorstep, only for them to end up fighting an actual god, killing it and ending the reign of deities on Valentia.

After that, the months following the unification were nothing short of chaotic. After Alm and Celica’s marriage, a new order had to be established for the people of the continent, to show them that the world was finally back to normal, or at least, as normal as it could possibly be now. Gray, ever the opportunist, used all of the chaos and confusion to plan out his perfect romantic escapade, ready and eager to win Clair’s heart once and for all, even entrusting outside help in this crazy endeavour.

Of all the people he asked, nobody was able to help him. Nobody except Tobin. Tobin, his friend from childhood and rival in love for Clair’s heart. Thankfully for Gray, the other man had ceded his position, leaving Gray as the lone bachelor in a trying competition. Asking him for help would normally be crazy, but Gray was reaching his last resort. He knew there was a time when all of his affection would be null and void, and he was determined to win over Clair before then.

Lo and behold, it worked. Gray won her heart, and now they found themselves married. On their wedding day, when even the King and Queen came to the ceremony, Clair admitted her true love for him, and his for her. Their honeymoon was short and sweet, since they both had duties to take care of back in Valentia. They found themselves thankfully working in positions where they would both be able to see each other constantly, among other things. This wasn’t to say that their lives didn’t have their low points. In fact, it was just one of these low points that brought about one of the best momentss of his young married life.

It had been a calm day up to that point. The day before, however, wasn’t. Some minor spats evolved into a silent treatment cold enough to freeze fire. Clair had stayed in one side of the manor, Gray in the other. The servants were starting to worry, but thankfully by nighttime they were in the same bed again, having apologized to each other and made up. Now, as Gray and Clair sat down to eat their breakfast, something they did together in their room, the pegasus knight was pensively pushing her food around with her spoon, while Gray was hungrily wolfing down his. The next seven words from Clair’s mouth put a stop to that.

“What do you think about a threesome?”

Gray damn near choked on his fork. It took him a solid ten seconds to cough and recover his breathing, and only then was he able to properly understand what Clair just proposed.

“I’m sorry?” Gray asked anyway, “A...threesome?”

“Yes,” Clair said, “I was just thinking...it could be something fun to try. Not to say you’ve been lacking or anything, I just want to see what it could be like. I’ve heard it’s an interesting way to...spice up a relationship.” Gray was nodding in agreement, but his mind was currently somewhere in heaven. The thought of doing something like this threw his brain for a loop, and he had to stop himself from just going over and kissing Clair there and now.

“Well,” he asked, turning on his typical charm as he leaned his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand and raising an eyebrow, giving Clair his trademark smile, “Who’s the lucky lady?” He really had to wonder who she would think of. Maybe it would be her handmaiden. She was pretty cute, after all. Maybe it was someone they knew? He doubted it was Faye, and Silque seemed like a long shot. Maybe Delthea? Gods, no, she was way too hyper for him to even think of. He waited for her answer, hands sweating in anticipation.

“Well,” Clair said, elongating the “l” and touching her fingertips together nervously, “I was thinking….Tobin.”

A horde of Terrors could have charged through the manor at full speed and Gray would not have noticed.

“Tobin?!” Gray exclaimed, rising to his feet, “Why him, of all people?! It’s not that I don’t like the guy, but he also pined after you before we got married! Why him?”

“Don’t you raise your voice at me,” Clair said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, “What’s so bad about it? Tobin is your friend, right? It’s not like I’ll be kicking you out, anyway.” Gray had to admit she was right, but he was still peeved. Although, he could make this work, probably. As long as he didn’t look…

“Oh,” Clair added, “And I want to see you two kiss at least.”

“WHAT?!” Gray shrieked, “Okay, Clair, that’s pushing it too far!”

“You’ll do it,” she commanded, smirking, “Or you’ll get no sex for a year. Just a kiss. I want to watch you.” Gray was very, very confused at his own emotions right now, and he wasn’t even sure if he was actually angry or just...he didn’t even know.

“Clair,” he sighed, sitting back down, “I just...I’ve known Tobin since I was a little kid. Do you know how weird it would be to do that?” Clair stood up, walked over to hs side and sat on his lap, facing him with a smile, her hands coursing through his hair. He liked it when she did that, it felt like she was caring for him. However, she also liked to do it when she wanted to convince him to do something for her, and he was ashamed to admit that it usually worked. 

“It’s okay, dear,” she said, using a word she didn’t tend to use, “Just do this for me, please? I promise it’ll be worth your while.” 

“Fiiiiine,” Gray whined, “I’ll send Tobin a message to come over the weekend.”

“No need,” Clair told him, smiling, “I already did that for you!” Gray was about to protest, but Clair silenced him, placing a finger on his lips and moving her face closer to his.

“I know you,” she whispered, “And I knew you’d say yes. Thank you so much, dear.” Gray blushed, and Clair giggled, kissing him on the nose and getting off of him, landing on her feet.

“He’ll be here tomorrow,” she reminded him, “You’ll be there to meet him, I hope. I’m going to go on a Pegasus ride.” Clair headed out the dining room door, leaving Gray pondering, something he almost never did. Somehow, in his heart, he felt that he did the right choice.

That heartfelt discovery returned the following day, when a servant opened the front door, allowing Tobin inside the mansion, where Gray was waiting for him.

“Gray!” Tobin cried out, running over to his childhood friend. Gray thought about going for a calm, gentlemanly handshake, but mentally said “screw it”, bringing Tobin in for a rib crushing hug, lifting him in the air.

“How’ve you been, buddy?” he asked Tobin, clapping him on the shoulder, “Last I saw you, you were off training with the Knights!”

“Oh, that’s still going on,” Tobin explained, scratching his head, “Not a lot of real Bow Knights in the service. But hey, at least I get to still see Alm and Celica. Since, you know, Alm is still technically my boss.”

“He’s the King,” Gray retorted, “Of course he’s your boss. He’s everyone’s boss.” To an outside observer, this may have seemed like some disgusted insults thrown from both sides, but anyone who knew the two men understood that this was just the way they talked. They had reached a state of friendship where insults became compliments, and very, very few people have been able to piece that together.

“So what’s going on?” Tobin asked, as the two men walked through the foyer, “Clair sent me a letter asking me to come quickly, and I’m serious when I say it was damned hard to get any vacation time where I am now. Though, I was supposed to be training some greenhorns today, so thank you for getting me out of that and forcing Python to do it instead.” The two shared a laugh. Tobin’s was loud and happy, but Gray’s was quieter, almost nervous. Tobin was suspicious.

“You okay, man?” he asked, putting a hand on Gray’s shoulder and noticing how he recoiled from his touch, “Wow, you’re on edge. What, did Clair decide she wanted kids?” 

“Not exactly,” Gray muttered. They had been walking for a bit, and had just come upon the doorway to the master bedroom. Gray knew exactly what was behind this door, and Tobin had no clue. His grip tightened on the doorknob as he turned it slowly, slightly dreading what was going to happen. He finally opened the door, letting Tobin step inside first and going in behind him, ready to face the consequences.

“Hello, Tobin,” Clair called out from the bed, “I’m so glad you could join us.” Tobin froze in his tracks. Clair was wearing nothing but underwear. Light blue, silk underwear, which seemed a tad too small for her chest, which was something he was very intently focused on right now. He knew he should look away, and he tried to, but his eyes just kept coming back to her. She was sitting on the edge of the large bed, her white skin contrasting against the purple sheets. 

“It’s okay,” she told him, “Come closer. I have something for you.” Tobin looked at Gray, who slowly nodded, gesturing for him to move forward. The brown-haired man did so cautiously, taking each step as if he was on thin ice, which was exactly his position for all he knew. Every step felt dangerous, and he very much hoped this was some sort of elaborate prank that Gray had orchestrated, and that soon he’d run up in front, leaving Tobin at the mercy of the couple to laugh and jeer at him. Sadly, that moment never came, and Tobin found himself in front of Clair’s almost nude body.

“Perfect,” she cooed, “Okay, dear, you can go ahead.”

“Sorry about this, bud,” Tobin heard Gray whisper from the side. Before he could ask what that was about, he felt his head be turned to the side by a hand grasping his cheek, and then looked directly at Gray as the other man kissed him full on the lips. He heard Clair gasp with joy just before his senses shut down. Yet, somehow, he couldn’t complain. He was actually, legitimately, absolutely, kissing one of his best friends directly on the mouth and he wasn’t complaining. In fact, somehow he was starting to like it, so much so that he almost moaned sadly when Gray pulled away.

“I’m so, so sorry about that,” Gray whispered, panting heavily, “But man, she said either I kiss you in front of her or I get no sex for a year.”

“A year?!” Tobin whispered back, leading to Gray nodding frantically, “Holy shit, man. Kiss me again.”

“What? Why?”

“If I have to make out with my best friend in order to get his girl to love him more, you bet your ass I’m doing it. Hurry up and kiss me!” Gray shrugged, and did so, this time with Tobin actually reciprocating it. As the two of them kissed, their lips pushing against each other, Gray opened his left eye, looking over at Clair, who was unsurprisingly starting to touch herself, looking at the two. 

“Checkmate,” he thought. He soon ended the kiss, leaving the two of them panting, staring at each other.

“Not gonna like,” Tobin breathed, “I actually kinda enjoyed that.”

“Eh, I’m sure I had a crush on you at some point,” Gray chuckled, patting him on the shoulder, “Consider this an overdue confession.” 

“Ah-hem!” Clair cleared her throat, looking at the two men standing before her with an obvious lust in her eyes. “While I do thank you for the show, I think we need to get to the main event, don’t you?” Tobin, realizing what she meant, went to excuse himself to leave, but was stopped by Gray, who grabbed his arm and nodded to him. The archer’s smile grew so big, his mouth almost became a half moon. Gray started to remove his clothing, starting with his shirt, and soon Tobin realized that he should be doing that too. Clair stood up off the bed, now standing before the two men who had fully undressed.

“My, my,” Clair said, looking at both of them while softly placing her hands on their chests, “I’m so glad I have two strong men to help me in my time of need.” Tobin side-eyed Gray, who made a motion for him to go with it.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Gray said, taking her hand and moving it lower, “We’re here for anything you need from us.” Clair smirked, looking at him as she completed his movement, taking his dick in her hand at the same time as Tobin’s, stroking both of them gently. While Gray just sighed, reveling in the familiar feeling of his wife’s playfulness, Tobin, who was brand new to it all, gasped, moaning softly. Clair giggled at the sound, and Gray couldn’t help but feel that he just felt a little bit more aroused because of it.

After a few more seconds of soft stroking, Clair let go, gesturing for them to follow her onto the bed. Gray and Tobin did so, getting on opposite sides of Clair, both of them fully erect and waiting for her orders. She unhooked her bra, letting it fall, and positioned herself in between them, facing Tobin with her back to Gray. Leaning forward, she pulled Tobin in, grinning at his shocked expression before she kissed him fully on the lips. Meanwhile, she held a hand behind her for Gray, who moved up to her, letting Clair once again take hold of his dick for her to stroke and play with, as Gray kissed the back of her neck, moving his hands around her chest to fondle her breasts. The pure sexual energy of the room was intoxicating, and it seemed to be directly affecting Tobin in particular. This perplexed Clair, who stopped the kiss and looked Tobin in the eyes.

“Tobin, dear,” she asked, holding him by the back of his neck, “Are you...have you ever been with a woman before?” Tobin gulped, then looked away, blushing. Clair covered her mouth, her eyes opening in surprise.

“No!” she exclaimed, “Oh, this won’t do. Gray, sweetheart? You don’t mind if Tobin gets the back?” The man in question shook his head, showing that he was okay with it, although he desperately disliked the way that she referred to the act of them having sex. It felt so formally dirty that he wasn’t sure if it really aroused him or not.

“Well, then move back a little, please.” Both men did so, letting Clair turn around and lean forward, holding herself on her hands and knees on the bed. Tobin, meanwhile, was struck dumb by the sight of Clair’s glistening red entrance, so much so that the woman had to look back to make sure he hadn’t disappeared.

“I’m sure you know what to do, Tobin,” she assured him, “I’m waiting for you to do so.” Tobin gulped, shuffling forward. Remembering some of the things he’d read once in a so-called ‘reproduction book’, he placed his hands on her hips, amazed at how soft she felt, and placed his dick at her entrance. With a deep breath, he entered her, astounded at the feeling of the warm, wet organ.

“Oh, Tobin, how does it feel?” Clair looked back ahead, as Gray moved himself closer to her mouth. Clair looked up at him, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, waiting for him. Gray didn’t need to be asked twice, as he first held his dick, letting his wife lick the tip before actually letting her take it into her mouth. 

“Ah!” Tobin moaned, now finally starting to move in a rhythm, “Gods….Clair, you feel incredible!” Tobin’s comment earned an eye-roll from Gray, but a hum of appreciation from Clair, or rather a sound that one could construe as a hum of appreciation. Clair was being spitroasted, essentially, but she didn’t seem to be complaining, and neither were Gray and Tobin. The latter, in fact, was already getting close to climax. His grunts and moans as he thrusted were enough to show that, and soon he couldn’t take it much longer.

Both Gray and Clair were surprised when Tobin suddenly pulled out of her, climaxing against her entrance and onto the bed. Clair took Gray out of her mouth, and felt the need to laugh a little at the sight.

“Looks like someone was nervous.” She looked back up to Gray, stroking his dick and licking the tip. “How about you? Are you just about done?” Gray nodded, and Clair once more let him into her mouth. As Tobin rested himself, lying back on the bed and thinking about how he got to this point, Clair helped Gray reach a point of climax, feeling him orgasm into her mouth, swallowing every last drop.

“You two are too much,” she jokingly chided, as Gray and Tobin were laying back and resting, “I just can’t believe you would leave me all unsatisfied like this.” She touched her lips with a finger, giving them an “innocent” look. “I don’t suppose either of you two boys would be willing to help out a poor young woman in need of service?”

Gray looked at Tobin, and Tobin looked at Gray. In an instant, their rivalry blossomed once more, and Clair, one of the only ones who truly knew about how they acted, smiled.

She was going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of writing, and I hope to see you all next time!


End file.
